Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a semiconductor memory, and in particular, to a nonvolatile memory device, a storage device including the nonvolatile memory device, and a reading method of the nonvolatile memory device.
A storage device refers to a device which stores data under control of a host device, such as a computer, a smartphone, and a smart pad. Storage devices includes devices which store data on a magnetic disk, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), and devices which store data in a semiconductor memory, in particular, a nonvolatile memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) or a memory card.
A read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) are all examples of different types of nonvolatile memory.
The degree of integration of the storage device and the volume thereof continue to increase as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. The high degree of integration of the storage device makes it possible to reduce costs needed to manufacture the storage device. However, the high degree of integration of the storage device causes a scale-down and a structure change of the storage device, and thus various new issues occur. Since such issues may cause damage to data stored in the storage device, the reliability of the storage device may be reduced. There is a need for a method and a device capable of improving the reliability of the storage device.